Three Worlds and Two Plans
by IAttackUnicornsx3
Summary: Jareth has invited Odin and Emperor Titus Mede II to the underground for a banquet but something is bound to go horribly wrong.
1. The Inviation

A/N- I would just like to say my apologies to who reads this, It is a 3 way crossover but i could not find Skyrim on the games list. This is my first story i hope you enjoy it and i will happily take constructive criticism, reviews and idea's :D.

The Goblin Kingdom

Gala and Banquet  
Dear Emperor Titus Mede II

The Goblin King as hereby invited you to attend the annual Gala and Banquet event in the Underground Goblin City on 25th Mayfire.  
You will be allowed to bring up to 3 bodyguards if you wish. The King would be pleased if you can make it.

On Behalf of His Royal Highness  
Bequth

{ His Majesties Secretary}

His eyes swept the invite, the Italic intertwining lettering, the intricate gold ribbon woven round the edges on the soft blue background of the card. Yes this was an invite from the Goblin King that was obvious. If this was just an invitation then by Talos what would the Gala be like...?  
Grand, mystical, elegant...this was one to be seen with all eyes, heard with all ears, felt first hand. They will be attending this extravagant event. But...there was one small problem.

"General Tullius" The Emperor bellowed. A few short moments later a man in his mid 40's appeared in the door way. This man was about 5'10, pale brown eyes sunk deep into his face looking like he had endured loss of sleep for a while and that he had seen horrific things on a daily basis. Heavy wrinkles and bags sat all around his eyes and deep lines of constant frustration burrowed into his fore head. The transition of brown hair to grey had already made itself known, and the angled grey eyebrows made this man look like he was not one to be reckoned with. He was wearing a deep burgundy under tunic and sat on top of that was a leather chest plate with the gold Imperial crest sat right on the breast bone, laced with two chains connecting the shoulder pads. This chest plate had a beautiful gold design right down the middle to the lower mid section. The burgundy under skirt come to reach just above his knees with leather straps hanging off the chest plate reaching just a bit above the burgundy and last of all he wore simple leather braces and boots. This man was the commander and chief of the Imperial Legion, you could tell that he has worked every minute of every day for so many years to get to where he is now.

"Yes my Emperor" Tullius responded simply drifting into the room to hear what Emperor has to say.  
"Here read this" he replies shoving the envelope and invite into Tullius' face. He takes the invite from the Emperor's wrinkled old hand. He scans the invite at least 3 times before the Emperor spoke up.  
"What do you think I should do General?" Titus asked voice full of concern " and be honest with me".  
Tullius' head snaps up quickly, his eyebrows knitting together, his lips pursed into a hard line while trying to think of the right thing to say.  
"Well in my honest opinion Sir I think you should attend because it would be rude not too." Tullius' words seemed genuine enough.  
"Alright I shall go and I WILL take the three bodyguards that have been stated I CAN take" The words didn't really seem to matter until Tullius thought of a reason why they would.  
"There is one small problem" Tullius blurted out. The Emperor craned his neck to look at the man stood before him.  
"And what is that prey tell General?"  
"Well Sir as we are in the midst of fighting the Stormcloack Rebellion we have we have no soldiers that could accompany you and i am needed at Head Quarters just in case the Rebellion advance any further into our parts". Titus' lips formed a hard line in search of another answer to the dilemma.  
"What about the elite three that are rumored to live in the underground cavern system in Riften?" he said.  
"The Nightingales...Sir...I don't think that is such a good idea, they are master thieves and undeclared assassins, who knows what they could do to you" Tullius' words rang true but Titus must have been a raving looney to think of something so brash however what other choice did they have.  
"Well do you have any other suggestions General?" Titus spat. Tullius shook his head, he would just have to trust that the Emperor was going to be in safe hands and that his decision was not going to be his last.  
"You are dismissed General" Tullius left the room in long thumping strides, worried that the Emperor was making a huge mistake. Once Tullius was out of sight Titus called for the courier as he sat and wrote a letter. When the courier scurried in he hurried straight to the desk the Titus was at. "Take this to the underground cavern system in Riften and deliver this to the Nightingales immediately" he said giving the Courier a stern look to make haste. The Courier took the letter from Titus and flew out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.


	2. The Nightingales

" Come on have another drink lass" Brynjolf's Scottish slur and laugh echoed through the damp, dingy walls of the Ragged Flagon forcing a drink into a woman's face. Brynjolf the only male in the elite three laughed heartily as the woman took a swig of the drink and let out a gut wrenching burp as she slammed the tankard into the table. Still laughing Brynjolf clapped the woman on the back, "That's my girl" he stated rolling his head back still chuckling. These two people were so far past drunk they must have been nearly sober. As the woman turned to Brynjolf a massive toothy grin had snaked its way across her face as a deep rumble of laughter crossed her chest and came barreling out of her mouth. They calmed down and then they locked eyes and boom it was started up again. "You will be the death of me lass" Brynjolf chuckled.  
"Not if i die first" the woman retorted. She looked at the tankard and took another swig, as she set the drink down she looked forward to see a slim shadowy figure approach the table. When he came into sight her eyes narrowed. He reached out with a shaky hand to hand over the letter to the sneering woman.  
"What is this?" she asked in a snappy manner, snatching the envelope out of his grasp. "What?" Brynjolf was leaning over the table staring out the Courier. "You want something?"  
"The Emperor needs a response right away" he said with a tremble of uncertainty.  
"Oh it's from the Emperor is it" Brynjolf laughed as he mocked the Courier.  
The woman ripped open the envelope with her teeth, scanning the page, her honey/topaz shining through different shades through the help of the dim candle light. The shadow cast on her face from the flickering light made this woman look like a beast, she looked like she could eat the man in front of her whole and devour his bones no problem. The almond shape of her eyes, her neat eyebrows angled at the right point on her face, the soft pink scar that was etched on her cheek and the one that started just above her left eyebrow and dropped just under her eye, the perfectly centered line of her nose and the tip of the nose sat proportionally on her face, her high cheek bones working well with the shape of her roundish face, her lips were chapped and slightly cut however that didn't seem to bother her. She was accustomed to pain, it was a hazard that was constantly knocking on her front door, a way of life and no she would not exchange that for any other. Through the hair you could make out the shape of elven ears, so she was of elven race but what race...? With how big this Elf looked she looked of High Elf decent although the skin tone was all wrong it was slightly lighter then that of a High Elf, nothing to suggest she is a dark elf or even wood elf so the only possible explanation would be a mix of High Elf and Snow Elf.  
"Brynjolf look at this" she laughed as she flicked the letter onto the table, taking one last gulp of the honey mead that was still left at the bottom of the tankard. Brynjolf looked over the letter and chuckled.  
"Seriously he cannot be serious" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Aye.. Go get yourself a drink lad you look like you need it" He looked at the courier who shook his head and responded with "No I'm fine".  
Brynjolf turned his body to face the Courier, as he looked up at him he saw the man waver a bit. " I didn't ask, i was telling don't you know the meaning of privicy lad".  
The Courier scurried to the bar. As Karliah was on her way back to the table with three tankards in her hands, she notices the smirk plastered all over Ireth's face. As she placed the tankards in front of the other two people, she kept Ireth in the corner of her eye as she slumped down into her chair.  
"What are you two plotting now" she asked exhausted.  
"Well it seems the Emperor is seeking our assistance" Ireth smirked.  
"With what?" Karliah narrowed her eyes, it was such an odd request, what would the Emperor need their assistance for unless it was for a full scale heist.  
"It seems that Emperor Titus Mede the second of Skyrim has been invited to a Gala event in the Underground and he needs us to accompany him" Ireth's voice was laced with humor. Karliah raised her eyebrows.  
"But why does he need us if he has Tullius at his beckoned call, why should we do it?" Karliah just raised a very good point.  
"Aye but don't be to hasty, we could make a small fortune if we do this" Brynjolf stated with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"Go on" Karliah's voice was just over a whisper remembering the Courier was still at the bar.  
"Just think about it, all them rich toffs, their pockets and their bulging purses just waiting to picked, plus all the gifts that will be presented to the Goblin King".  
"Are you out of your mind Brynjolf we could get caught"  
"Aye that's ture, but are we not the Master Thieves, we take the risks, we always have so why start worrying now"  
"I think Byrnjolf has a good point...Come on Karliah what's the worst that could happen, I will always fight till the end you know that"  
"Indeed me to lass"  
"Alright I'm in"  
"That's settled then, a toast to the Gala in the Goblin City". They all raised their tankards and smashed them together. Then they remembered that the Courier was still at the bar.  
"Oi you" Ireth called to the Courier over her shoulder, he turned round to see the big woman was calling him so he decided to scurry over quick.  
"Here now" The Courier scrambled up to the table and locked eyes with this woman. She stood up by the nine this woman was big either it was because of the armor she has on, or she was just bulky. " We have talked this over and we have come to the decision that we will be taking the Emperors offer" She stuck out her hand to shake the Couriers. "Thank you" she said as her hand encased his. This woman was definitely the leader.. The power house of the three. They shook hands and he left to tell the Emperor the news. As she sat down and took a swig of mead so did Brynjolf and Karliah.  
"We have a good time ahead of us girls so why not enjoy tonight" Brynjolf laughed as he took another swig of mead and burped. Ireth turned to look at the Scotsman and laughed "Challenge accepted!" As she took another swig.


	3. The Nine Realms

Meanwhile in Asgard

He went thundering through the halls, coming face to face with the All-Fathers office door and smashing through it. "Why are you bringing Loki with us father" Thor the God of Thunder exclaimed throwing his arms up. Odin the All-Father raised his head from the response to the invitation he was currently writing. Locking eyes with Thor, Odin placed his hands on the ornate soft wood desk and lifted himself up from his seat.  
"Is there a problem my son?" Odin raised his eyebrows.  
"Father Loki is a menace who knows what kind of tricks he will play at the Gala and you must know that Lady Sif detests him" Thor pointed out his concern, Loki was the God of Mischief and always causing trouble... Why would Odin have Loki accompany him to the Gala. He knows what Loki is like. Unless there is some form of dark magic that has been set on Odin.  
"Well if you took the time to notice, your brother is very in depth with magic and he could help with setting up a protection ward on us for the time we are there" Odin explained calmly.  
" Father do you not trust Lady Sif and I to protect you?" Thor asked cocking his head to the side in confusion, jealousy and anger.  
" Its not that son but we do not know what types of magic are used in the Underground, it might be more dangerous than we anticipate, this is why I have decided to bring your brother" Odin answered. Something was defiantly odd about this situation Odin was acting strange.  
Thor scoffed at his reasoning.  
"Now Thor I would be grateful if you were to go and get Loki and Lady Sif ready as we will be leaving shortly"  
Thor softly rolled his eyes, unnoticed by Odin and nodded. He thundered back to the broken door now falling of its hinges. He stopped when Odin had called him just before he left the room.  
"Yes father" Thor looked over his shoulder to look at him.  
"When you are all ready we will meet in the gardens" Odin said.  
Thor gave another slight nod and thundered out of the room, taking one last glance at his father who had sat back down. Thor knew exactly where to find Lady Sif but finding Loki would be a challenge. To find Loki you need to think like Loki, Thor's thoughts rang. He thought for a while before striding to the library and sure enough Loki was sat on one of the arm chairs with his head in a book. Thor shook his head, this is why Loki would never find a woman, being cooped up in the library with his head in a book. Loki's eyes were scanning the page word for word. Thor smacked the book out of his hands. Loki's head snapped up so quick you could of sworn he would have broken his neck or at least sustained whiplash. "Come on brother get your head out of this thing and get ready, father says we will be leaving shortly, and once you are ready meet him in the gardens" Thor said smacking his brother on the back. Loki rose out of the seat and growled at Thor before sulking off to get ready. As Loki left the library and drifted down the hallways to his room, a sinister smile played across Loki's lips. Yes the plan was working, of course Loki had set magic on the All-Father, how else he would be going. Of course Thor would have gone and complained that was obvious... not getting his way would have caused an uproar but it was time for Thor to learn he wasn't always going to get his own way. This magic was very complex, and worked well to Loki's advantage.  
Thor shook his head as his brother left the library, now to head off to recruit the Goddess of War, the invincible Lady Sif. He headed straight to the training grounds and low and behold there she was. Clasping her sword in one hand and gripping her shield in the other. A hungry, wild glint flashed across her sapphire eyes as a predatory smirk tugged at the side of her mouth. Stalking her opponent like a cougar, ready to spring like a coiled snake. Her dark hair tied into a low ponytail but stray strands still finding their way to cling to her sweat drenched face. She was beautiful. She lunged forward and struck her sparring partner. She had struck him in the face with her shield breaking his nose. Blood ran down this poor mans face as he chocked, spat blood and clutched his face. She laughed lightly as the man was crying out in pain, " and that is the reason why you should always be on guard" She chuckled, although she did feel bad she was trying to teach him a lesson. Thor had smirked as she had struck the man. This woman was strong, agile, muscular and had enough stamina to run round all Nine realms and come back. Thor had taken a very strong affection to this woman, she was different from the other woman, she was good willed, she was down to Midgard , had the best intentions for everything she done, she took pride in her work and achievements, always trying to be the best, to prove that women could be warriors to. Now Thor's choice of women where the tall, sleek, long blonde hair, busty women that would swoon over him at every little thing, wear the prettiest dresses and had no inkling of intelligence anywhere, but Sif, Sif was a whole different matter, something had attracted Thor to her like a moth to a flame. Lady Sif was the only exception in Thor's mind. Now with Sif being the best female warrior in all of Asgard and Thor taking to her like a moth to a flame, what would happen when they came across Ireth, The guild master, two handed war master, leader of the Elite Three and The Dragonborn.  
"Lady Sif" Thor rumbled opening his arms. "I am very sorry to be interrupting but we must get ready as father has said we will be leaving soon"  
Sif walked over to Thor and placed her weapons back on the rack.  
"Did you talk with Odin, is Loki still accompanying us?" Sif whispered just in case Loki was lurking around the training grounds.  
"Indeed I did m'lady and indeed Loki will still be accompanying us" Thor answered.  
"I do not like this one bit" she growled "But no time for complaining let us go" and with that they silently strode in time with each other. Just before they parted ways Thor had told her to meet them at the gardens to which she nodded. By this time Loki was ready and waiting in the gardens with the All-Father. Not long after parting ways they met in the gardens with Loki and Odin. Thor glared at his brother as did Sif and they headed to the Rainbow bridge to make their way to Midgard, then taking the long arduous journey to the Underground.


	4. Getting To The Underground

The Nightingales marched through the corridors, dawn was just starting to break. They carried on their march, until their steps become hushed as they neared the giant looming oak wood door that surely lead to the Emperor's study. There they stood like the three musketeers, but more sinister, like some assassins out of a strange fairytale book. Brynjolf's fist rapped against the door quietly. Then came the loud creaking of the door being unlatched and opened. Then came the face of the hand maiden, who when looked at them looked like she saw a ghost and made a mad dash out of the room pushing past them as she did so. The three looked at each other and smiled, although you couldn't tell that they were smiling they just knew. They breezed into the room with their feet as light as rain drops to find Titus staring in the mirror adjusting his attire. He looked like he could set a Stormcloak camp alight. He was adorned in his best robes. They looked like heavy satin, they where a damson shade with hints of eminence, it looked quilted/patched, with a golden in lay and stitching, around the neck was a dark sabre cat pelt and connecting two that was a golden chain linking one side to the other. He turned round to notice the Elite three were standing behind him watching him, he did not heard them come in. He looked at the three and with a gratuitous smile. "You must be the Elite three, thank you for accepting to accompany me to the Gala. I had asked General Tullius if he could spare any men, but as you may well know we are at war with the Stormcloak Rebellion so there was actually no one to be spared and General Tullius is needed at head quarters just in case they try to advance any further" Titus explained. Ireth rolled her eyes, she did not need to know the reasoning this old fool had to give, she just wanted to get this over and done with. "Well seeing as you're here now would you like a drink or anything before we leave?" Titus asked. All three shook their heads. NO WE WANT TO GET THIS DONE WITH the thoughts rang through their heads but never dare say it aloud. It was strange although they never uttered a single word to the Emperor, he felt at ease and safe with these people.  
"How will we be getting there Sir?" Karliah spoke softly.  
"Ahhh good question" the Emperor smirked as he pulled out two scrolls tucked safely inside his robes. " I had gone to see the Arch Mage at the college of Winterhold and he conjured up these scrolls, one for getting there and one to bring us back"  
"Clever thinking old man" Brynjolf laughed, the Emperor could tell he was joking. At this point Titus realised he was much more laid back in front of these three. He should be more laid back with Tullius, than he was with three complete strangers who were know as thieves and undeclared assassins.  
"Now my companions shall we embark on our journey to the Underground" he asked looking at the three. They nodded in synchronicity.  
"How will we know what time it is Underground my lord?" Karliah spoke up again.  
"Another wonderful question, think of it this way, if the sun is in Tamriel then it is not in the Underground, thus forth making it evening there" He responded with absolute certainty.  
"Now if you wouldn't mind we have a Gala to attend to" he said holding up the scroll. They all moved closer making no sound as Titus read the scroll aloud. All of a sudden they went spiraling through a vortex before landing on their feet just outside The Castle Beyond The Goblin City.  
Titus straightened his robes before walking up the marble steps, and handing the Goblin guards his invitation.

A/N- I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky i just wanted to write something before i went to bed. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please feel free to leave comments and what not... would be much appreciated.


	5. The Gala

Before entering the Castle beyond the Goblin City, they took a glance around. The ground surrounding the castle had a beautiful sheet of pristine white snow, laying on top of the grass and flower beds. Icicles hung from the branches of the oak and willow trees dotted about. There was a beautiful water feature set in the middle of the court yard, it was a woman bearing water to thirsty goblins, it looked like it was carved out of granite.  
They looked up towards the top of the castle and there were gargoyles sat perched on pedestals, they were stone but so life like you could have sworn they were real, if you took a quick glace it looked like they were blinking, breathing. Then one moved its ugly head to look at Ireth, she shuddered, they were real, breathing, blinking, staring, moving but they were so, so...still. All four made their way up the grand marble steps that lead up to the castle and to stand in front of the huge looming door that lead into the castle. Ireth took once last glance of the grounds, as snowflakes started to fall. With the silver light of the moon and the glow of the stars you could make out the labyrinth from beyond the Goblin City. You could make out the twists and turns, bends and straights, it was gigantic...how many people had gotten lost in this place. It looked like a snake protecting the castle, once you were in you were never getting out. Her attention was pulled away from the labyrinth as the doors opened for them. Emperor Titus Mede II was first to step into the castle closely follow by Brynjolf on his right, Karliah on his left and Ireth directly behind. They drifted through the hallways straight towards the low hum of the music. They came to a halt right in front of a set of over extravagant doors. The guards open the doors and the music came flooding into the hallway drowning out the sounds of the newly arriving guests. The light was golden and caused a light hue over everything inside the hall. They proceeded to advance into the hall. The ceiling was domed with a huge chandelier hanging from the center, all around the dome were paintings of glorious battles and the coronation of the Goblin Kings. Ireth snorted, the word vain seemed fitting for this display of "achievements". In the center of the room was a sunken dance floor. All around the room were marble and quartz pillars supporting the balconies above. Red velvet curtains with gold trimming sat at the top and dropped down to a quarter of the way of the pillars. Behind in the soft shadows were benches that appeared to be made out of quartz too. This guy sure had a way for showing off what he had. Either side of the room parallel to each other were two huge banqueting tables that every food you could imagine and more that no one would even dream of, all this food was served on massive silver platters, with silver cutlery and goblets. In the left hand corner of the room closest to the door was a bar and behind the barman was an assortment of all different sized, and shaped kegs and bottles. Far towards the back of the room standing profoundly huge was the Kings throne, to say it was big was an understatement. Who in the world you need a throne that big, was it to compensate his big head. The hall was amazing. How much work must have been put into this place must have been immense, how much funding had this structure needed, how long would the workers need to work to get this finished. There was so many people everywhere and from the Nightingales could tell there were different races here. There were elves (including Ireth and Karliah)  
goblins, humans, dwarfs and others that were hard to tell which race they were. A man emerged out of the crowd surrounding the dance floor. He was at least six foot tall, soft blonde wispy hair that looked like an out grown mullet, it fell just above his eyebrows and come down to his collar. His eyes were a light blue like that of the sky but something about them seemed odd. One pupil was diluted, frozen in its place, it added an ere of mystery to him. He had a long slender face and high raised cheek bones, his nose was sharp and his lips were thin. Under the golden light he looked a slight skin tone shade darker than Brynjolf's. He wore a crimson jacket coated in diamonds. Under that he wore a black poets shirt that was cut into a low V then stopped just below his breast bone. From that they could tell he was very skinny because his collar bones were prominent. Off his neck hung a big pendant coming to lower than the V of his shirt did. A set of black gloves in cased his hand. A black pair of tight trousers clung to his legs leaving no room for the mind to wander. Last of all were the knee high riding boots. He looked like he was a magic user. As he neared a smile etched itself onto his face and swings his arm up to shake Titus' hand.  
"Ahh let me guess, by the looks of you, you are...the Emperor of Skyrim" Jareth held his hand out and shook Titus' hand.  
"And that guess would be correct, please your highness call me Titus" He said with a warm smile.  
"And you can call me Jareth, i am the Goblin King" He bowed before Titus.  
"These must be your protection then" Jareth smirked eying up the Nightingales.  
"Yes these are the Nightingales, This is Karliah" He motioned to her, she curtsied. "This is Brynjolf" he pointed to him, and Brynjolf bowed. "And this is Ireth". He turned to look at her as she shoved her hand out and gripped it tight as she shook it. Jareth was taken aback by the audacity of this person, but he didn't want to cause a scene, they were only protecting their ruler. Jareth then nodded at the three and turned his attention back to Titus.  
"I am glad you made it" he smiled warmly. Just then Ireth looked at the floor, hearing a rumble, Karliah sighed gently, feeling the rumble. They were suddenly at attention, eyes sharp, wits about them, ears open. They all turned to look towards the door. It swung open and in walked a big man accompanied buy three warriors. The man in the middle looked old, like worn old, an old fighter. He had a golden eye patvh sat over his right eye. He had light grey shoulder length hair with a light grey beard, he was wearing a heavy suit of armor with a red cape connecting to the shoulders and had a staff resting in his left hand. Beside him on the left was a man with skin as pale as the moon, hair as black as midnight and shoulder length. Emerald green eyes that hinted to something mischievous, high cheek bones, one side of his face looked anguished and the other looked placid, a thin long face, a sharp softly pointed nose, strong jawline, a slightly pointed chin and thin lips. He was beautiful. He wore black leather and gold plaited armor, and one had a green cape. He also looked like he used magic. To the old mans right stood a woman. She looked like she was a true warrior her dark hair was up in a high ponytail. She too was pale but not to the degree that the man on the left was. She had neat angled eyebrows, sapphire coloured eyes, a delicate nose and full lips. She too was wearing what looked heavy iron armor. Last of all was the man behind the old man. He was huge, he had shoulder length blonde hair, heavy stubble around his jaw,chin and upper lip. He too had blue eyes. He also had a sculpted nose, and he wore heavy armor, attached was a red cape like the man in front. His arms were bear showing his arms, he had some big muscles, he he was wearing gauntlets. Jareth strode over to them arms wide open.  
"You have arrived" Jareth cheered. "You must be Odin" He bowed, and Odin bowed back.  
"I am Odin All-Father indeed but please call me Odin"  
"I am Jareth King of the Goblin City and these must be your protection" He nodded towards the three.  
"Indeed, This is my son Loki God of Mischief" He nodded towards the man in the green and he bowed. "This is Lady Sif Goddess of War" he nodded towards the female and she curtsied "And finally my other son Thor God of Thunder" he moved out of the way and presented him like a trophy.  
"Pleased to meet you all" Jareth smiled. "Odin I would like you to meet Emperor Titus Mede II of Skyrim and his protection the Nightingales" leading them towards Titus and the rest of them. Odin and Titus exchanged a nod and a handshake.  
"Now please go and enjoy yourselves as I would like to discuss some business with Odin and Titus" Jareth looked between the two factions.  
Thor looked at his father with a concerned look.  
"Go I will be fine I'm sure" Odin whispered to his son.  
"Yes your highness" Thor bowed and lead the others away deeper into the room.  
The Nightingales stood silently awaiting their orders. "Please go and enjoy yourselves I will call if anything goes wrong" Titus gave them the order so they nodded and left the three rulers to converse.


	6. Meet And Greet

Brynjolf, Karliah and Ireth went straight to the bar, and ordered drinks. They took a look round the room everybody was dancing or drinking or both. They made their way around the outside of the room until they found a bench and sat their selves down. Ireth was the first to speak "So they are gods huh?" she made a muffled snort that grabbed the attention of Karliah and Brynjolf.  
"It seems that way lass" Brynjolf's voice sounded puzzled. They took off their cowls and drunk whatever was in the goblets. After swallowing the sweet cinnamon and berry wine Karliah coughed. "Oh Azura...that was strong" Karliah chocked, shaking her head. Her voice raspy from the coughing.  
"Aye lass it was" Brynjolf grumbled wiping his mouth.  
"I enjoyed it" Ireth smirked at the other two who complained.  
"Aye because you have a stomach made of skyforge steel and eat dragon souls for a living" He chuckled smacking her on the back.  
Just then a little furry creature scampered up to them with an empty tray and a full tray. He placed the empty goblets on the tray and offered them another drink. Brynjolf snatched the tray out of the tiny creatures grasp, it stood there trembling.  
"What...are you looking for something lad" Brynjolf leaned down to the creature, it squealed and took off like an ebony arrow flying towards a dragon.  
"That was uncalled for" Karliah's eyebrows knitted together. Ireth just laughed.  
"I thought you didn't like that stuff" Ireth cocked her head and giggled.  
"Aye I'm not a big lover of the stuff but when it's free who gives a damn what it tastes like" Brynjolf countered.  
"I'll drink to that" Karliah giggled this time and they smashed the goblets of wine together. They had finished most of the drinks off in about twenty minutes.  
"Look at them, standing there like they own the place" Karliah motioned towards Thor, Loki and Sif, spilling her drink a bit, wobbling on the bench. She leaned against Brynjolf smiling. "Why will they not come and talk to us" Karliah asked sweetly.  
"Because you are drunk" Ireth joked.  
"ppppppffft, I am not drunk you are" Karliah countered.  
" Lightweight" Ireth gently pushed her shoulder. She replaced her empty goblet with a fresh one, and in one swig she had drunk the lot.  
"By the nine, how can you do that" Brynjolf stared at her wide eyed.  
"Easy...watch... I'll do it again" She slurred slightly and as promised she did it again. This time she let a massive rumbling burp. They all fell on each other laughing.

Thor, Loki and Sif moved into the center of the room after getting there orders from Odin and grabbed a few drinks. They looked over to the other three that had just removed their cowls. Each was a different race. There were two females and a male. The male looked human, he had shoulder length light brown,gingery hair, set with a beard and mustache combination. He had Jade coloured eyes, a wide nose, his lips were quite plump but in a natural downturn. He was smiling at the other two women. He was wearing a fitted black leather layered armor with a black cape and with a symbol on the front that looked like a bird holding a sun it was the same armor as the two women. They then looked at the smaller darker woman. She had a dark grey skin tone, pointed ears that were clearly elven. They could see her eyes from a distance they were a violet colour, like they had never seen before, her hair looked silky, it was shoulder length straight and the colour of hair was a dark brown. She had a long pointed face, shallow cheeks which symbolized high cheek bones. The muscles in her forehead made her look like she was wearing an angered expression but she was laughing and smiling with the other two. Her lips were not full but they were the right amount for her. Now the other woman was completely different from her. She was of elven face because of the ears but her skin tone was a very very light tan colour. Her eyes were a topaz colour, a slightly round face and softly pointed chin, with a thin nose and full lips, but she wasn't ugly she was quite pretty. She had a scar above her left eyebrow and under her left eye. Her hair was the same colour as Thor's but much longer and two braids either side of her face. They thought they would look a little bit funny if they kept staring. So they decided to carrying on drinking and mingling with people. Thor was trying to charm every woman that looked at him and smiled. Loki was just trying to stay out of the way and Sif was eying Thor angrily. Finally she'd had enough and pulled Thor away from his charming. " I think that maybe we should go and converse with the mortals don't you?" she asked Thor but he wasn't listening. She took this time to thump him in the arm.  
"Ow Lady Sif what was that for?" he looked at Sif rubbing his arm.  
" I was talking to you, I said I think we should talk to the Nightingales over there" She smiled at him.  
"Indeed I also think we should" Thor smacked his brother on the back. "Come Loki let's get you out of this crowd" Loki sighed with relief.  
They all picked up a drink and headed to the rambling, already drunk trio.

Ireth, Brynjolf and Karliah had already drunk more than their share when the gods made their way over. They saw the gods walking over and quietened down a bit.  
"Hello" came Thor's booming voice. " We thought that we would introduce ourselves" he said smiling at Ireth who that had her eyes locked with Loki's. There was just something about him that put her at ease.  
"What took them so long" Karliah whispered to Brynjolf.  
"Well I am Thor God of Thunder" He exclaimed like he was the best thing since sliced bread.  
" I am Lady Sif Goddess of War" she spoke proudly as she smiled at Brynjolf.  
" And I am Loki God of Mischief and Lies" he spoke eyes still locked with Ireth's.  
"Well I am Brynjolf, Agent of Nocturnal" He said standing to shake Thor's hand.  
"I am Karliah also an Agent of Nocturnal" she said smiling and waving a bit. Ireth rolled her eyes and stood shoving her hand out to shake the other trio's.  
"And I am Ireth, Master of the Thieves Guild, Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, Harbinger of the Companions, Thane to every city, member of the Bard's college, the college of Winterhold and the Blades, Agent of Nocturnal and Dragon born". She said proudly to really annoy Lady Sif.  
"Also the best two handed weapon expert" Karliah added.  
"My my my that is a lot" Thor smirked.  
This woman knows everything, does everything Loki thought to himself.  
I can hear you God of mischief and lies Ireth's voice rang in his head.  
If you are the god of Lies and mischief how can we trust you.  
You can just try Loki rolled his eyes.  
You are beautiful though.  
He heard her giggle and she blushed. Karliah and Brynjolf looked at her. She blushed, she actually blushed... something was wrong.  
You're lying. Her words rang through his head.  
As Loki was about to respond a goblin rushed up with two trays full of drinks, Brynjolf took one tray and Thor took the other. They started exchanging stories but there was one..one that had Ireth laughing so much she was crippled on the bench crying. They were all laughing at her. She calmed down a bit wiped her eyes, made a funny noise then Brynjolf said that sentence again. She howled while holding her stomach.  
She laughed harder than before and because she was everybody else laughed harder. The sound of her laugh was like a melody to Loki.  
Your laugh is wonderful Loki's thoughts flowed to hers.  
You stop it you. She took another swig of her drink that must of been her twentieth.  
" How many of those have you had?" Sif questioned her  
" Oh sweetie I lost count at seventeen" Ireth laughed " and I only feel tipsy"  
" I would have been dead at ten" Sif chuckled.  
Brynjolf looked at Sif and smiled "She has a stomach made of steel and the mead that we drink is much heavier than this"  
Thor was charming Karliah and it worked easier than expected.  
"I really like this guy" Karliah nudged Ireth.  
" I bet you do in the state that you're in" Ireth chuckled rolling her eyes.  
Loki quietly asked Ireth for a dance and it was going well until he realized Brynjolf staring at him.  
"Loki moved closer to Ireth and held out his hand to ask her for a dance" Brynjolf narrated.  
Karliah let loose then and was laughing so much she spilt half of her drink. Ireth raised her hand and smashed Brynjolf on the back of the head without even looking at him.  
" I was only joking lass" Brynjolf grimaced as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Sif " Would you like to dance?" He asked.  
" And as Brynjolf asked the beautiful, Goddess of War Lady Sif for a dance, she looked at him and said no" Ireth laughed with Sif.  
"Of course I would love to" Sif smiled sweetly at him.  
Thor looked at Karliah and just held his hand out. She took it gently and all 6 of them wandered onto the dance floor. They started dancing when the music started and soon after they were switching partners. Loki started to panic because he could find Ireth through the spiraling crowd of people. Thor just carried on going from one beautiful woman to the next not even caring for Karliah and Sif gritted her teeth, but for the Nightingales they took this as an opportunity to rob every partner they were placed with. Once the music stopped they all found each other. Karliah was feeling light-headed so Thor took her outside for some air. Sif and Brynjolf sat down to talk about the tactics of battle and Ireth and Loki went to go get a few more drinks. Loki felt something strange, he wanted to kiss this woman but didn't want to get his teeth knocked out. He was scared because he was having such a fun time with her and he knew that in time he would do something to hurt her but not intentionally.  
Ireth glanced over her shoulder at him, he looked conflicted, she snapped her fingers in front of him "Hey emerald eyes" She called. He shook his head and looked at her. Something whirled around his stomach, the alcohol...no...butterflies maybe. " I've had fun tonight" stared at her out the corner of his eye.  
"So have I" she smiled as she drank her drink.

Karliah and Thor stood outside on the balcony discussing the stars, the moon and how beautiful the Labyrinth looked. Karliah leaned her head against Thor's chest. Humming a song to her self. Thor's eye brows scrunched together.  
"Lady Karliah i do not recognize this song" he spoke softly into her hair , she felt the vibrations from his voice in her back.  
" Of course you do not" Karliah giggled mocking Thor. "It is a song sang in Tamriel for the Dragon Born" She sighed softly.  
" Dragon born...as in Ireth...?" Thor asked confused.  
"Yes"  
"Will you please sing it for me" Thor asked in quite hopes that she would.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes  
With the voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord art  
Believe, Believe the Dragonborn comes  
It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes  
Beware,beware the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has past and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahrin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal"

"That was wonderful but may i ask what does that mean?" Thor asked confused.  
" It's dragon language, Ireth is the only one to speak it, the only reason I know is because she taught me" Karliah giggled.  
"And it means?"  
" It means Dragonborn, Dragonborn, By her honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay, And the fierce foe rout, When they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray" She spoke ooh so sure of herself.  
They headed back inside because it was getting chilly and late by the looks of things.

Brynjolf and Sif were talking about tactics for war. They were arguing when Ireth grabbed hold of Brynjolf's arm. "I need to talk to you and Karliah now" her voice was hoarse. Karliah had just come in with Thor.  
"Karliah Ireth needs to talk with us...urgently" Brynjolf called to her. She looked at Thor and he nodded.  
They found a quiet hallway. "What is it lass" Brynjolf asked.  
"I over heard the conversation between the All-Father, the Goblin King and the Emperor...They are going to form an alliance" She rushed it all out.  
"What? This is why we are here, why we were sent off, just in case we had any objections?" Karliah shook her head.  
" I have a terrible feeling something is going to go wrong if Loki finds out" Karliah spoke just above a whisper.  
"He cannot find out, if he does any means necessary" Ireth whispered.  
"Let's get back to that party" Brynjolf looked at the two.  
"Okay then I just thought I ought to let you know"  
"Thanks for telling us"  
" I'm having such a good time with Thor, I sung him The Dragonborn Comes" Karliah smiled at the pair of them.  
"Why oh why on the masque of Vile did you do that" Ireth face palmed.  
"Because he asked me to sing it because I was humming it"  
"Sing him Tale of the Tongues too while you're at it"  
" What a good idea" Karliah raced back into the hall.  
"Well done lass" Brynjolf jokingly ruffled her hair.  
" I need another drink". The pair of them went wandering back into the hall and straight to the bar. Loki had come over to her and Brynjolf had left to find Sif again.  
They sat there in silence as they drunk. " I guess it will be time to go soon" Ireth huffed.  
"But will I ever see you again?" Loki looked at her with a hurt ridden face.  
"You will sweetheart, you will, in time" Ireth gently placed her hands either side of his face and kissed his forehead. Now it was Loki's turn to blush.  
She made her way to Karliah and Thor, Karliah was singing Tale of the Tongues to him. Ireth shook her head with a grin etched on her face. She couldn't sing to save her life but at least she got the dragon language right.  
" Come Karliah we must be going now" Ireth gently tapped her shoulder. Thor asked the same question to Karliah as Loki did to Ireth and strangely enough she gave the same answer. Thor and Loki followed behind the two females as they had gone to find Brynjolf and Sif.  
"Brynjolf it's time to go" Karliah gently pulled his shoulder. Brynjolf asked the same question ask Thor and Loki did. But Sif's reply was different.  
"How about we give you a spell so you can come to Asgard and train with us the Asgardian way, then in return you give us a spell to come to Skyrim and witness the Dragonborn kick some butt"  
"That is a wonderful idea" Karliah clapped. So Loki come up with a spell to get them to Asgard and Ireth conjured a scroll for them to get them to Skyrim.  
They all headed to find their rulers. Once they had found them they said their goodbyes and all returned to the realms from which they came.

A/N-I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Do not fear Loki will be coming up with his plan soon enough:D If you would like to leave comments and criticism please do it would be appreciated :


	7. The Next Morning

Sif awoke first the next morning. Sun light softly drifting into the room as her eyes moved rapidly under her eye lids. She sighed and stretched as she shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over and stood. All of a sudden she got light headed and leaned on the bed post for support. " How drunk was I last night" she mumbled to herself as her feet padded across the floor towards the dresser. She flung the door open and picked out her armor. "I don't even remember getting into bed" she grumbled and shook her head. Again she got light headed and held onto the door of the dresser "Bad idea". She got dressed and started to wander towards the throne room to see if Odin had anything to say about the night before. She was thinking about how the others were doing. Thor would defiantly have the same problem as she had surely but Loki...would Loki be the same as them or would he be fine. A thought swept through her mind just then. How are the trio from last night? Will they wake up with the same problem as her. She laughed to herself as she found herself nearing the hall. Nerves took her over, wait why am I nervous.

Thor awoke next. He sat bolt upright and then slammed his palm into his forehead. He too was feeling the same as Sif. He slung his legs over the bed and then proceeded to bound his way to the door. He stopped and thought that he should really get his clothes on and a wash was in order, but first he had to see how his father was doing. So he quickly and quietly managed to get his clothes on without bringing up the contents of his stomach. Just thinking about the wine made him heave. Food...right now a good bit of breakfast should do the trick. He opened the door and walked straight towards the aroma's of food. Sniffing the scent he followed the trail to the royal kitchens. He burst through the door and the staff all turned to look at him with faces of shock. " You shouldn't be down here my prince" one woman said.  
" I am hungry and wish for some food" He boomed.  
" But my prince you will eat when the king does" a soft voice came from the back.  
"I do not care for what you say I wish for food now!" He shouted slamming his fist into the closest table.  
Just then a group of guards made their way through the door.  
"My prince your father wishes to speak with you, Lady Sif and Prince Loki" one of the guards said.  
"My father wishes to speak to me and I wish for food, I will not leave until I have my food" he crossed his arms and stomped his foot like a child.  
"But Prince Thor if you speak with the All-Father then you may have breakfast" the same guard spoke like scolding a toddler.  
"Fine" Thor grumbled as he pushed past the guards and out into the hallway. He headed straight to the hall. His stomach rumbled and his head pounded. He made it to the hall in one piece. He thought his head might have fallen off but thankfully it didn't.

Loki and Sif were already in the hall when Thor arrived. They were sitting down getting ready for breakfast. Thor took a seat beside Sif and across from his brother. Loki unlike the other two had a wide grin etched onto his face. By the looks of things he was not feeling the aftermath that the other two were experiencing. Loki had awoken like the other two but as a person who loves magic he had found a remedy that evidently he was not going to share with the other two. Odin cleared his throat as breakfast was being served. "Well Thor and Lady Sif don't you two look lovely this fair morning" he chuckled.  
"You wanted to speak with us father" Thor looked as his father then dropped his head to look at the table.  
" Yes I did, last night while you were enjoying yourselves with the Nightingales, I, the Goblin King and the Emperor of Skyrim were talking about business matters. We are now linked together as allies. We have created a portal to travel between the three worlds. If there is a war in Asgard we can call upon the Underground and Skyrim for aid and the same goes for them. We have also decided we can visit when we wish and that we can stay for as long as we like. " Odin said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"This is great news father" Thor exclaimed.  
"Now we can find out who are the better warriors" Sif mumbled.  
"Today is a glorious day and I have nothing planned...Can we invite the Nightingales to join us for dinner father" Loki looked up at Odin with pleading eyes.  
"I am not entirely certain that the portal is ready yet Loki" Odin said while resting his hand on his son's shoulder.  
" Oh please father it will be grand, let us try" Thor then pleaded.  
" Okay then son we will try after breakfast".  
They then sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. Once they were finished they all headed to the Bifrost. On the way they past the warriors three. They all looked at Sif with a confused look buried into their faces. Sif gave them an 'I will tell you later look'. They neared the Bifrost and Heimdall nodded at the four.  
"I would like for us to travel to Skyrim" Odin announced as they stopped in front of him.  
"I see no problem in that All-Father, the portal was finished last night" Heimdall smirked as he stepped out of the way. The portal looked strange it was just a swirling vortex off the the side of the Bifrost.  
"Ready" Odin asked. All three nodded. They stepped through the portal. Before they knew it they landed with a thud outside of a city. They all stopped and gawked at the scene before them. This city was small that was for sure but the surrounding land was magnificent. They could not describe it. It looked like the countryside of Midgard but much, much more vast. The guards at the gate ran down to help the four that landed in a heap that had fallen out of the sky.  
"Hey can we help you" One of the guards said whilst helping up Odin.  
"Yes we are looking for the Nightingales" Odin stood with pride.  
"The Nightingales, they are nothing but a myth" He said again confused.  
"You said that about the dragons kinsmen and yet they have returned" another guard said.  
" We are looking for an elven woman that goes by the name Ireth, she told us she is a thane to every city" Loki spoke.  
"Ahhh yes the Thane come right in". The guard opened the doors. "She might be up at Dragonsreach or Jorrvaskr". The guards pointed out where these places were. "Ask around somebody might have seen her".  
"Thank you" Thor nodded. So went the Asguardians on their search for the Nightingales.

When Brynjolf, Ireth and Karliah had come back to Skyrim they had landed in Whiterun which was strange because the Emperor had gone straight back to Solitude. When they had come back with heads spinning laughing about the funny ride they had just taken, they headed straight towards the Bannered Mare. It had only just turned dusk in Skyrim so what better way to end the night by drinking more. It must have been 4 a.m when they had left to go back to Ireth's house. They all stumbled in laughing holding a chicken. At what point of returning home did they pick up a chicken. They didn't remember and that's why it was funny. When they awoke the next morning it was to the sound of Lydia the housecarl stepping around their mangled drunken forms chasing the rouge chicken. Brynjolf sat up first laughing at the distressed chicken and a very tired Lydia. He stood up feeling nothing of the night before other than a stiff body after sleeping on the cobbled floor. He stretched and kicked Ireth in the head by accident. She shot up and landed a punch right in the back of his knee. He laughed as her hair was a royal mess and she had hair plastered to her face. She got up and headed right for the alchemy table as Brynjolf start up the cooking pot. Ireth got all the ingredients needed for a remedy that Karliah would need. Karliah had never really drunk this much before so she was certain that she would need it. Karliah sat up slowly, smelling the food and hearing the sounds of flapping and clucking.  
" I don't think I have ever drunk that much in all of my years" Karliah rubbed her eyes and her forehead.  
" Aye but when did we pick up a chicken" Brynjolf laughed.  
" I cannot remember" came Ireth's voice from the alchemy table in the next room.  
" I wonder how the other three are, they seemed pretty gone when we left" Karliah stood slowly holding onto the table as she pulled herself up.  
" I wonder if they know of the agreement yet" Ireth said shuffling out of the other room. Karliah sat down on the bench as Ireth brought her the remedy.  
"It might not taste nice but it will make you feel better". Karliah had drunk the remedy and grimaced.  
" Breakfast is served my elven warriors of stealth" came Brynjolf's voice from behind them. They all sat down and tucked into their apple cabbage stew and cannis root tea. Once they finished they got up to get dressed. Ireth had chosen to wear her Stormcloack officers armor that had been given to her by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloack himself after she was there for him once he had killed King Torygg. She had helped him escape Helgen, when General Tullius was going to have his head chopped off. Karliah had chosen to wear the Thieves guild armor as did Brynjolf. They had chosen their weapons and were about to head out into Whiterun to return the chicken when were was a knock at the door. Lydia opened the door. "Can I help you" she asked looking quite puzzeled. She had never seen these people before they looked strange and out of place and the armor they were wearing was nothing like she had ever seen.  
"Yes we are looking for Ireth"  
" Just one moment please, MY THANE THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE FOR YOU!" she shouted up the stairs.


	8. Dinner Arrangements In Asgard

Ireth came thundering down the stairs. "Yes Lydia" she questioned.  
"There are some people here for you...they do not look of this world" she whispered the last part.  
"Show them in then" Ireth laughed. She turned and headed back up the stairs.  
"I will return in a minute or so" keeping her head straight. she went into the room and grabbed Brynjolf and Karliah.  
"We have guests" she hissed.  
"Aye lass me and Karliah are the guests...wait what? wait do you mean WE have guests"  
"Because I said WE do now come on" she pulled on Brynjolf's are and they followed what came next was a shook. They stood and stared like they had seen a ghost...How...How were they here? Standing in her house. She made her way down the stairs slowly until Thor came and gave her a bear crushing hug.  
"What in the Dov?" Ireth chuckled. "How are you here?" her face turned dead serious, it was like flicking a switch.  
"Well milday I am sure the Emperor has told you of ours deal" Odin spoke.  
"Indeed he had"  
"Well you see the portal from Asgard to Skyrim was completed last night, we wanted to see if it worked"  
"Aye and obviously it did" Brynjolf chimed in.  
"Well and my sons pestered me all morning so I am hear by inviting you to join us for dinner in the realm of Asgard" Odin said like it was the most gracious offer anyone could give.  
Brynjolf whispered something in her ear "Look I don't particularly want to go to some strange land and have dinner with these royal people we will be out of place not to mention we have to return this chicken."  
Ireth whispered back in response, her lips gracefully gliding across his ear " I could not give a Talos' damn about what you think will we be going, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity to be invited to a strange land for dinner with Kings, Queens, Gods, Princes and Princesses " and for the second time today she brought her hand up and slapped his face, she left a red hand print. Thor and Loki snickered, Sif looked none the happier and Odin just smirked a bit.  
"We will be much obliged Odin All-Father" Ireth bowed. Karliah on the other hand was pulling on the back of her clothes  
"What?" she hissed like an enraged snake about to spring.  
"We do not even know where our portal to their land is" Karliah sunk back a bit.  
"I do it is up at Dragonsreach, probably why we ended up back here and the Emperor in Solitude"

On the opposite side of the room Thor slapped Sif's back. "She is just like you Lady Sif but much much worse by the looks of things" Sif scowled then watched Ireth. Her armor clung to her body from the looks of things her thigh muscles were as big as Sif's head. Sif pulled Thor arm and he leaned down to her.  
"I wonder what type of weapon she favors" Sif whispered to Thor.  
"I would guess something like Mjolnir" he whispered back, chuckling softly. All the while Loki was listening to Thor and Sif.

Ireth turned back to Odin and smiled. "If you will allow us to take this chicken back, then we will headed to Dragonsreach to see if our portal is ready".  
Odin nodded. "Lydia I will be gone for a while, i will expect you to keep my house clean and if there is anything you would like to do then feel free to do it"  
"Thank you my Thane" Lydia nodded.  
"Right let us go and get this chicken back".

They left Ireth's house and they went to the centre of Whiterun to the Gildergleam. There again was Heimskr preaching the word of the all mighty Talos. Ireth took the chicken out of Karliah's hands and walked up to a guard. "I am sorry to bother you, but we got very drunk last night and we brought this chicken home with us, did you see us doing this" Ireth asked.  
"No unfortunately I did not but you could check with other guards Kinsmen, or just put him down to run free" the guard laugh. So Ireth set the chicken down and come back to the group.  
"Who is that man there?" Loki pointed towards Heimskr.  
"He is Heimskr and he 'preaches' the word of Talos" Karliah rolled her eyes. "Everyday is the same rubbish".  
"What do you not believe him?" Loki asked again.  
"No i do not believe him because we Dunmer believe in Azura to Talos" Karliah said.  
"Aye because it is stupid" Brynjolf looked at Karliah.  
"Alright love birds do not give yourself a rockjoint" Ireth laughed.  
"So what are Dunmer" Asked Thor.  
"Well there are many different races in Skyrim that come from all over Tamriel Dunmer are the Dark Elves and they come from Morrowind, That is what Karliah is,  
Nords are human and are native to Skyrim ,that is what Brynjolf is,  
Breton's are half High Elf and half Human they a native to High Rock,  
Then there are the Imperials they too are Human but they are native to Cyrodiil ,that's what the Emperor is,  
There are the Orsimer the Orc's that are native too Orsinium,  
You also have the Khajiit that are the Cat race, they are from Elsweyr and they are usually in caravan's outside of the cities,  
The Argonians are the Lizard race and they are from Black Marsh and usually they are fish merchants,  
The Bosmer are the Wood Elves and they come from Valenwood,  
The Redguard are also Human but they are the darker skinned race that come from Hammerfell,  
and last the Altmer the High Elves, they are not really liked in Skyrim because of the Altmeri Dominion, they are native to Summerset Isle"  
"What about you...What race are you?" Thor asked quizzically.  
"Well I am actually a mix of the Altmer and the Falmer" Ireth eye's narrowed.  
"But you did not mention the Falmer" Thor looked confused.  
"I will explain later" she shook her head.  
"Please lead the way to Dragonsreach" Odin said.  
They made it up to Dragonsreach and Ireth greeted Jarl Balgruuf and he led the way to the portal.  
"Here you go, just be careful"  
"Thank you" Brynjolf patted him on the back.  
"Ready" Thor asked. "It is a whirlwind of a ride"  
Ireth turned to Brynjolf and Karliah and they nodded. "Right then let's go." They stepped into the vortex and went spiraling forward, side ways, up and down. Then they landed in Asgard in a heap, but this time the three from Skyrim had landed on the three from Asgard. They groaning she shuffled off of each other and stood, dusting themselves down. Looking round their eyes enlarged to the size of their face and jaws dropping to the floor. This place was beautiful. Before they had time to look around Thor had already started to walk off and asked them to follow.  
"This place is impressive Lad" came the voice of Brynjolf.  
"Indeed it is" Thor chuckled.  
"Where are we heading to?" Ireth questioned warily. Her eyes roaming everywhere. There were guards stationed at every corner, pretty woman in beautiful floor length dresses of all, colours and styles. Some where long sleeved and skin tight, with a low V neck in an assortment of colours, others were short sleeved, a little loser with an asymmetric neckline again in all assortment of colours. Some were not wearing any make up at all, some were wearing natural make up corresponding with the colours of the dresses and some were made up to the heavens. They were bickering like little children. Thor stopped outside a door and turned to look at the three. "Lady Karliah this will be your room, there are clothes in the dresser, please make yourself comfortable, I will show the others to their rooms, then i will come back for all three of you and then we shall head to the training grounds, then to go swimming." Thor said.  
"Why thank you kind Sir" Karliah giggled and curtsied.  
"You're welcome" He smiled as she padded her way into the room. Thor and Brynjolf had started making their way to the other rooms. Ireth grabbed hold of the door and looked at Karliah as she plonked herself on the bed.  
"If he does anything to you when I or Brynjolf are not here then tell me, I will not shy away from giving a fist full" Ireth said dead serious.  
"Yes M'lady" Karliah giggled. With that Ireth rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her and ran after the other two. They had stopped at a room a few doors down from Karliah's room.  
"Master Brynjolf this will be your room. The same rules apply to that of Lady Karliah's room" Thor said smiling, opening the door. for him.  
"Aye thank you, your Majesty" Brynjolf mocked Thor. Ireth tried stiffing a laugh but it rumbled in her chest. Loud enough for both men to hear.  
"You're welcome" and with that Thor was off again. Ireth leaned into the room" I told Karliah that If he does anything to you when you or I are not there then tell me,and I will give him a fist full" Brynjolf laughed.  
"Always up for a fight Lass" he stated as he lay down and stretched on his bed. What Brynjolf said was true, she was always looking for a fight but when it come to her friends no one would live to tell the day if they hurt them. Ireth laughed and closed the door. She caught up to Thor as he was turning a corner. They carried on walking for a while, Ireth was a bit concerned. She voiced her concern when they stopped at another room quite a distance away from her friends rooms.  
"Why am I the furthest away" she asked cocking her head to the side, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. She caught Thor's gaze and her eyes told him he better not do anything stupid.  
"Well Lady Ireth, the castle's room's are rather full as of late so this is the only room left. If you need anything my room is on this side" he said pointing to the right. "And Loki's room is this side" this time pointing to the left.  
"Great just what I need" she grumbled under her breath.  
"Please enjoy yourself Lady Ireth I will be back shortly to pick you up" Thor said as he left her standing there. She shook her head and entered the room. It was spacious but simple. She had a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room, a small book case to the left hand side, a dresser in the middle with a mirror sitting on top of it and a balcony. She headed for the dresser and pulled mostly dresses out.  
"What in the name of Auri-El is all this" she murmured. Before she knew it there was a knock on the door, followed by the crashing of the door.  
"Excuse me?" Ireth stood there agitated, crossing her arms and twitching her leg. "After you knock, and before you enter you have to wait for the response from the person in the room, otherwise it is rude" she hissed. Thor stood there dumb-founded. "I could have been changing for all you knew" she spat his time.  
"But M'lady you were not changing" Thor chuckled.  
"You did not know that until you entered the room Thunderhead" she hissed again. This time Thor was flat out laughing.  
"M'lady would you please come with us as we would like to show you to our training grounds" Thor held out his hand. She smacked it away as she stormed out of the room. There were Karliah and Brynjolf just smiling her at.  
"Wipe them smiles off your faces before I do it for you" she threatened. Both of the grins grew wider as she hit them both but only playfully.  
Thor led them to the training grounds and found Sif already in the ring fighting bigger,stronger looking men. Some men on the outside of the ring took a glance over at the three foreigners. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg made their way over to the foreigners.  
"You must be the Nightingales of Skyrim" one of the men spoke. He held out his hand to shake the others hands. "I am Fandral"  
"We have heard much about you through Lady Sif" another man spoke. "I am Hogun" he too shook the hands of the three.  
"And I am Volstagg" the last man said.  
"Nice to meet you all, I am Brynjolf" he chuckled. "I hope Lady Sif has only been saying good things about us"  
"Indeed she has" Hogun countered.  
"And you two are?" Asked Volstagg  
"I am Karliah" she spoke softly holding her hand out to shake and was a little bit stunned when Fandral took her hand and kissed it.  
"And I am Ireth" She said gruffly but didn't offer her hand.  
Just then Sif hand come over. "Ahhh there you are" she smiled. "I see you have met the warriors three" she motioned towards the men.  
"Indeed" was all Ireth said.  
"Well now that you are here please chose a weapon and we will begin" Sif nodded towards the weapons.  
"Alright lasses let's get going" Brynjolf headed towards the wall of weapons first. He picked up a bow and some arrows as did Karliah.  
"There are some training dummies over there let's see what you got" Thor clapped Brynjolf on the back. They walked over to the dummies, they were suddenly aware they were being watched by everyone on the training grounds. All of a sudden they disappeared. Ireth smirked to herself, Agents of Stealth. There was a noise and everybody looked over to see that there were two arrows in the training dummy one in the center of the head and one in the heart. Then another two arrows came out of nowhere and got the dummy again, this time one would have been in the eye and one in the knee. A few more arrows where fired. Sif spoke up "Well done, that is very neat, going for the points that might not be covered, but where are you". Brynjolf and Karliah emerged from the shadows. "I never knew you were there, did anybody else know they were there". Sif sounded utterly confused. Everybody but Ireth shook their head.  
"How did you know where they were" Thor asked his face contorting in confusion.  
"She watched them?" asked Volstagg, as it was the most simplest answer.  
"She is their friend of course she knew where they were, they would know each others tactics" Fandral then answered again seeming incredibly simple. Ireth was shaking her head and laughing at the absurdity of the answers. They looked over to see her shaking her head.  
" How did you know then Lady Ireth" Sif asked like this was utterly stupid.  
"She could hear us" Karliah said.  
"We all could not hear you that is absurd" Thor mentioned.  
" I could hear them. I could hear them breathing, pulling the arrows out of the carrier, placing them, pulling the string, letting go, i could hear every movement they made" came Ireth's voice from the back.  
" Okay then, on to you Lady Ireth. Show us what you got" Hogun sneered.  
Ireth went to the weapon rack and picked up a half battle axe, half war hammer type thing and made her way into the ring.  
"We will all take turns to battle you" came Sif's voice as she paced through the crowd, "It will start with Fandral, then Hogun, Volstagg, Thor then Myself, rules are as follows, you can only go in when the person calls for your help or the other person claims their self defeated, is that clear" Sif shouted making sure that everybody heard her. They all nodded. Thor leaned over to Brynjolf " I bet she does not even last through Fandral" came Thor's deep voice whispering to them.  
"Aye you think that do you Lad? I bet that she makes it through everyone of them including you, with only a few scratches and bruises" Brynjolf whispered back.  
"You seem so sure of yourself" Thor mocked.  
"Indeed I am" Brynjolf said mocking Thor's mockery " I bet you 5 gold pieces that she wins"  
"Deal" Thor said she they shook hands.

A/N- I am sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy, but could you please possibly leave reviews :D


	9. Scratches And Bruises

Fandral stepped into the ring and glared at Ireth. His weapon of choice being a sword.  
"Fandral is the best of us with a blade" Thor said to Brynjolf.  
"And Ireth is a human beast" Brynjolf countered.  
Ireth let out a loud huff through her nose, she was thinking about how to get angry, the angrier she was the better she was in battle. She thought of when the Altermi Dominion killed both her parents in front of her and her little sister, this was enough to send her over the edge. Anger bubbled in her veins as she watched Fandral advance slowly towards her. He struck out to hit her as she raised the handle of her weapon and stopped it from slicing off her ear. She pushed her weapon forward and Fandral stumbled back. He then ran round her to take her from behind. She swung he weapon over her head and turned. She caught Fandral on the arm. She started to stalk him like a tiger eying a fox. They carried on for about ten minutes, until Fandral claimed he was defeated. He was left with a bloody nose, a deep wound on his arm, an out of place knee and a cut on his hair line. Then in came Hogun with his weapon of choice a mace. Ireth snorted. Hogun swung very fast and caught Ireth on the thigh, scrapping at her skin, she gritted her teeth. She was accustomed to pain so it didn't hurt much it just stung. A smile crossed Hogun's mouth but before he realised she hit him in the chest with the hammer side of the weapon. He went tumbling onto the floor, but stood up as quickly as he was knocked down, Hogun swing the mace and it wrapped around the handle of Ireth's weapon. She held on tightly as he tried to pull, he finally got the weapon out of her grasp and it flew to the floor. He swung at her again with the face and she caught it with both hands. People round the outside of the ring cringed, the spikes penetrated her skin, but she laughed at the pain. There was blood all over the mace, Hogun stared wide eyed as she pulled at the spiky ball, he came hurtling towards her and she headbutted him. He crashed to the floor as he let the handle of the mace go, she picked up her weapon. She had a mace in one hand and a battleaxe, war hammer in the other. She gently placed the blade of the axe against his neck and held the mace up, so if he was going to move she would club his head in. During this time Volstagg had made his way into the ring wielding his sword. Ireth had listened to his footsteps as he came closer. She kicked Hogun out of the ring and turned to face Volstagg, as she did he clipped her cheek and re,opened the scar that lay there. She felt the blood run down to the corner of her lips and licked it away. As she went to swing the mace at Volstagg he moved out of the way and hit her on the back. She feel face first onto the floor. Everybody was cheering for Volstagg except Brynjolf and Karliah who were on the side lines worrying about what would happen to Volstagg.  
"She is no match for Volstagg you should be worried for her" Thor chuckled.  
"It's not Ireth I am worried about, it's Volstagg" Brynjolf's voice trembled slightly.  
Thor glanced at Brynjolf and back to the two in the ring, Ireth had disarmed Volstagg and was now standing behind him with his own sword pressed against his throat. He held his arms up in defeat. Brynjolf patted Thor on the back "Good luck" came Karliah's voice. Thor then slid into the ring and summoned Mjolnir. He smirked at her, This will be easy, he thought to himself. Ireth's left side of her face was covered in blood, as was her right thigh but yet she battled on. Ireth and Thor circled each other, Thor swinging Mjolnir at his side. He let go of it and is flew right into Ireth's chest, she feel back and hit her head. She stood up slowly. She was angrier, much much more angrier then earlier. Thor summoned his hammer back to him and started swinging it again, this time when it hit Ireth on the chest, it fell to the floor and she didn't move a muscle. Before Thor could recover his hammer she hit him under the jaw with the hammer end of her weapon. This time it was he who went flying through the air. He landed hard in the corner of the ring, and cut his head open. She licked more blood from her face as he stood. He ran past her to grab Mjolnir but was tripped by her. He face planted the floor, as she backed up into the corner of the ring. Sneering and hissing at him. He stood, grabbed the hammer and wiped his face. The blood trickled down his neck from his head. She was in one corner ready to strike and he in the other corer ready to strike. They ran at each other and swung like there was no tomorrow, they caught each others arms, legs and faces. Thor hit her in the cheek with his hammer and there was a definite crunch of bone. She stumbled back, lightly touched her cheek as she felt for a break, and there it was, a tiny little dent in her cheek where the bone had broken. She turned her head and spat blood on the floor. She caught site of someone in the shadows, she could not tell who it was but she knew they were there. She turned back to Thor and smiled as blood left her bottom lip and dropped onto the floor. This time she threw her weapon down and growled as she leaned forward. She ran at Thor and speared him. She was on top of him, throwing punches left, right and center. Once she had finished the punches and got up, he rolled on the floor groaning. She stamped on his chest and he held his hands up. He rolled out of the ring and Sif stepped in.  
"You have done well, you have even defeated the God of Thunder himself, but now lets see how you deal with the Goddess of War" Sif shouted as she banged her shield as if war crying. Ireth's muscles tensed, she could take her down, she knew she could. She let out a harsh and ragged breath. She was getting tired. This was not fair by any constitution. She swung at Sif and she dodged it and swiped at her knees with her shield. Ireth landed on her knees, and looked at her thigh, she was bleeding heavily but she felt no effects of it. She raised her eyes to Sif legs, Sif edged closer and Ireth went to grab her ankle but as she did Sif sliced into her wrist. She hissed at the sting that found its way to the open skin of the fresh wound. She licked the blood away as she stood. She stood empty handed. Sif thought this way a good opportunity to swing at her, Ireth caught the blade in her hand as she did with the mace. Ireth yanked the blade and Sif fell but as she did Ireth caught her face with her knee. Sif fell back and Ireth picked up her weapon, her grip was looser this time. Her hands were pulsating, pouring blood. Sif's eyes were livid when she got up. She screamed as she run at Ireth. This time Ireth side stepped her and sliced at her back. Ireth's eyes were alight, she felt like fire was burning through her veins, she felt alive. She laughed sickly, wickedly as Sif turned to face her. Her mouth still bleeding, her face consisted of dried blood and bruises, her hands and wrist still pumping blood and her thigh bruising round the outside. They carried on fighting, until Sif was running low on stamina. She charged at Ireth once more, this time Ireth dragon shouted at her. "ZUN HAAL VIIK" these strange words left her mouth and hit Sif like a tonne of bricks. She fell to the floor and her weapons left her hands. Ireth stood over Sif laughing. "Welcome...to your nightmare" was all that Ireth said. Sif stood and claimed defeat.  
"I must say Lady Ireth you can take a hell of a beating" Fandral chuckled.  
"You owe me" Brynjolf said to Thor.  
"Indeed I do, I should never have underestimated her strength" Thor said handing over 5 gold pieces to Brynjolf. Odin then approached Ireth.  
" Well done Lady Ireth, you are a true warrior" Odin said bowing at her.  
"Where you the one lurking in the shadows?" she said quickly.  
"No my dear, Loki had said he was watching you fight and informed me of our victory over the warriors three, I then came to inspect your skills and saw you defeat my son" Odin chuckled. "Please come with me, I will take you to the healing room, you look like you need it" He gestured towards the exit for the training grounds.  
"Thank you All-Father" Ireth smiled and followed him.

Brynjolf and Karliah had followed them. Ireth was on a bed being treated for her wounds. She was hissing at the healers, they had put on some anti bacterial type stuff and it stung like never before. Once they had washed her wounds down she began to heal. It was strange the healers had never seen anything like it. She closed her eyes as her wounds closed and turned into scars. Once the process was done she sat up to see Brynjolf, Karliah, Thor, Sif, and the warriors three standing round her bed. She stood up and stretched. "I need a wash I do believe" she chuckled.  
"Come on then, we will do some swimming" Thor laughed. Karliah cocked her eyebrow at Thor.  
"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that, she must be tired" Karliah said.  
"It's fine Karliah I will do some swimming" Ireth patted her shoulder.  
As Thor led the way out, Sif and the warriors three stood. "Are you not coming with" Ireth turned to them.  
"I was wondering if we could talk to you for a moment, alone" Volstagg said. Thor nodded and left the room with Brynjolf and Karliah and waited outside.

Brynjolf, Karliah and Thor were all talking about the fact Ireth was like a human beast. Then out she came with Sif in tow. "Where are the others?" Thor questioned.  
"Getting treated for their wounds" Sif replied.  
"Are you coming with us swimming Lady Sif" asked Brynjolf with a glint of hoe in his eyes.  
" I do not see why not" replied Sif.  
They were on their journey to the swimming area then they came across Loki, in the garden reading a book. "My brother would you like to join us in swimming" Thor shouted. Loki slowly raised his head to look at them all. He dog eared the page he was on.  
"Let me put my book away then I will join" called Loki.  
They carried on to the swimming baths. Sif had taken Ireth and Karliah into the female changing rooms. Thor had taken Brynjolf and Loki to the male's changing area. When all six had emerged from their designated changing rooms they headed to the pool. Brynjolf, Thor and Loki wearing a loincloth that just about covered their area's. Sif, Ireth and Karliah wore a loincloth wrap that covered their chest's and personal area's. Loki's eyes lit up when he looked at Ireth, a small little side smile in the corner of his mouth. He felt inferior compared to both Brynjolf and Thor. Even Sif and Ireth were more muscly then he was. His midnight hair touched his collarbone, his skin was as white as the clouds, he was slightly muscly, you could see he had pecks and some arm muscle but he was still skinny. He did look very tall, his feet were boney, and his hands long an slender. He felt very embarrassed to be here. He saw Ireth smile a little and blush, she was probably blushing at Thor. His hair looked shaggy and it too touched his collar bone, his stumble looked like it was getting a little bit unruly, but it gave him a rugged look. Unlike Loki, Thor was all muscle  
from his neck to his ankle's he was all muscle. He looked like he could crush Loki with one hand. Brynjolf looked ginger compared to the other two, he to was muscly but was not as big as Thor. His beard and mustache looked well trimmed though in comparison to Thor's.

Loki, Thor and Brynjolf looked between the women. Karliah was skinny but had toned muscles on her arms and legs. Her grey/blue complexion looking very strange to Sif's skin tone. She was smaller in height and weight but very nimble. She had put her hair up into a high ponytail, she did look very pretty in a strange way. Next was Sif, she was built like Brynjolf, she had let her dark hair down and it flowed to her lower back, she felt like Loki, she side glanced at Ireth. Ireth was a bit bigger than Sif, even a bit bigger than Brynjolf, but not as big as Thor. She too had her hair down but still had the braids at the front. Her skin tone was a light tanned, so slightly darker than Sif. She was taller than Sif by a few inches.  
"Don't you lasses look beautiful" Brynjolf quirked. Ireth shot him a glare. Her eyes tailed back and she caught Loki's glaze and blushed slightly. Sif gently pinched her arm.  
"Shall we" came Loki's voice  
"Yes we shall" Thor's voice rumbled.  
Thor came round quickly and scooped up Karliah and gently slid into the pool. Brynjolf was the next in diving in without hesitation, Sif then pushed in Loki, his face was one of utter embarrassment once he surfaced. Sif jumped in next leaving Ireth still standing on the side, she gracefully stuck her foot in, Brynjolf grabbed it and pulled her in, she hit her back when she pulled her in. She surfaced and anger flashed her her eyes, she swung at Brynjolf and caught him in the right eye. It quickly turned into a brawl between the two, Loki felt much better, he was chuckling from the side lines. Thor stepped in and pulled the two apart who had resulted in pulling each others hair and trying to drag either one under. "Always up for a fight that girl" Brynjolf laughed, she punched him again. Then decided to see if Loki was alright. Thor and Karliah were splashing each other, Thor turned into a child whenever he was around Karliah. He really liked her and Sif could tell. Thor pulled Karliah to him and kissed her forehead, she was giggling something chronic. Brynjolf was showing off to Sif, showing how far he could swim and in record time. Sif rolled her eyes and snickered. "He really likes you, you know that right" Ireth whispered to Sif. She blushed a bit "Really? I could not tell, You do realize that Thor really likes Karliah" she pointed at the two acting like children. "I thought as much" Ireth shook her head smiling. "I think Loki really likes you" Sif nudged Ireth.  
"Haha really, you think that do you" Ireth retorted.  
"He keeps staring at you, I have never seen him like this, ever, I have seen Thor like this many a time, but never Loki"  
"Oh I feel so special" Ireth chuckled.  
Just then Brynjolf swam up to Sif and splashed her. "That's it" Sif laughed and sent a wave towards Brynjolf.  
Ireth side glanced to Loki to find him staring at her, a soft look in his eyes, again she blushed.  
"I watched you fight today it was out of this world" Loki spoke softly. Ireth turned to look at him, and smiled.  
" I saw you lurking in the shadows, I think" she chuckled at herself.  
Loki moved his hand towards her and accidentally splashed her. A dirty grin spread across her face.  
"This means war" she growled. She splashed Loki back, everybody in the pool were splashing each other. Ireth submerged in the water and grabbed Loki's foot and pulled him, he gasped at the unexpected movement, he went under and she smiled at him. He took the time to look at her under water. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were bright with fun, and seemed to be sparkling. She too was analyzing him. His emerald eyes shone with what looked like happiness, his thin lips etched into a smile. He moved closer to her and gently pressed his lips to hers, her eyes quickly went wide, but she softly kissed back closing her eyes. When they had realized that they had no air left he both come up gasping for air, to see Thor cradling Karliah in his arms, stoking her back, with his forehead pressed against hers. Brynjolf and Sif's eyes were locked and they moved in closer. Everybody had the same idea as Loki. Just then Thor spoke,  
"It is getting late and dinner will probably be soon"  
"Yes I guess you're right" Sif huffed. She was so close to kissing Brynjolf. They all made their way out of the pool and into the changing rooms.  
"I cannot believe it,me and Brynjolf were so close to kissing and Thor had to say that" Sif complained.  
" So you like him?" came the question Karliah had wanted to ask for a while.  
"I guess I do, he is very sweet and charming" Sif laughed. " I noticed the way Thor cradled you in his arms, foreheads pushed together" Sif nudged Karliah. "What was all that about"  
"Well...We had been splashing each other and he got some water in my eyes, when I opened my eyes, he was looking down at me, I turned my head and blushed when I looked back our lips collided because he moved in closer" Karliah giggled. It was strange, Karliah was like a child around Thor, she had never been this way before but Ireth loved that she was so happy. Sif was usually could not care much for men that paid her as much attention as Brynjolf did, but to her Brynjolf was different, and she liked sharing things with these females. They were the first females she actually took a liking too.  
"What about you and Loki, you two disappeared underwater for a while" Karliah edged towards an explanation.  
"We were talking and he accidentally splashed me, he said he was sorry but I was having none of it. I swam down and pulled his foot, and he sunk under with me, we started at each other smiling, then all of a sudden, he moved a little closer and gently pressed his lips against mine, I was really shocked to say the least, but it was so soft, gentle and caring, very sweet"  
"I told you he liked you did I not?" Sif chuckled.  
"Yes you did, but he looked so happy when I pulled him in"  
"I bet he did" Karliah shuffled out of the room, winking at Ireth.  
The females left the changing room in search for the males.

Meanwhile in the male changing room, not much was being said by Brynjolf and Loki because Thor was doing all the talking, on how much he likes Karliah and how they kissed and played around in the water. Brynjolf huffed.  
"What's wrong with you" Thor said clapping Brynjolf on the back.  
"I was so close to kissing Lady Sif" he complained.  
"Oh really...? You like her then, the Goddess of War"  
"Yes I do" Brynjolf chuckled "Is there a problem...?"  
"Oh no" Thor laughed.  
Loki was already changed and heading out the room. He felt happy but did not want to share with his brother and Ireth's friend the kiss they exchanged. Thor would just make fun of him and Brynjolf would probably give him the talk. Thor and Brynjolf followed Loki out of the room to find the ladies then to get dinner.


End file.
